One More Day
by MitsuiJr
Summary: It's a romance story-wannabe - The only stories I'm capable of, sadly. sigh But I suppose it's worth reading. It's not Jiraiya's timeline or Naruto's timeline.
1. Meaningless Things

One More Day  
  
Written on: I have no idea. Rating: PG-13 (?) (I, like, have no idea how to rate fics) Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters nor Naruto itself. Author's Note: It's a typical wannabe-romance fic lah. I'm very capable of those. The cliché ones. But the parings aren't outstanding common lah.  
  
Summary:  
  
Arashi is everything any girl would want. He was smart, sassy and had attitude. And best of all, he was absolutely to-die-for sexy. But he doesn't go for girls – except his junior, Shizune. She's nice and cute, but then how does Anko fit into the picture?  
  
(A/N: I know THIS IS LAME. Nevermind. I'm a lame person. Umm. BY THE WAY, the three people in the above summary actually exist in Naruto. Arashi is Yondaime who is Jiraiya's student, Shizune is Tsunade's student and Anko is Orochimaru's student.) 


	2. Arashi and Shizune

One More Day (A/N: Yondaime is NOT married. Yondaime is NOT Naruto's father. Yondaime is NOT dead.)  
  
(A/N: I have NO idea what Yondaime's name is. But I read somewhere that it's Arashi so there.) (A/N: This is dedicated to my Evil Aunty who insists that MY Yondaime is DEAD. -Horrified-) (A/N: Disclaimer: I own Naruto. And my great grandmother was actually Tarzan.) (A/N: If Yondaime's age is x, then Shizune's age is x-5, and Anko is the same age as her. Get it?)  
  
One more day, one more time One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied But then again, I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you...  
  
"YOU are going to be the DEATH of me. It's time to go over to that old hag's place for dinner! Will you hurry up and get dressed?!" A man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties yelled from outside the bottom of the stairs to the door at the the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm COMING!" Approximately five minutes and thirty seven seconds later, a teenager-who-had-just-become-a-teenager came crashing down the stairs, apparently trying to pull his pants on. His shirt was a total wreck. It was barely halfway down. In fact, it was only pulled over his head, and thus covering most of the surface area of the imperfect sphere known as His Head. What was visible of it was part of his spiked hair, which was the colour of sunshine.  
  
"Hey, kid! Watch where you're –"The man's eyes widened as the boy came tumbling down the stairs. "... Ow."  
  
Half an hour later, on the other side of the village...  
  
"JIRAIYA! Why on EARTH are you so late?!" Tsunade demanded of her ex- teammate.  
  
"Unlike you, old hag, I have a nasty student to bother myself with." Jiraiya muttered as he made his way to the dining room as Arashi struggled with his shoelaces outside the door. "Arashi, will you get your ass in here quickly?"  
  
"Oh, as if I don't. Shizune, what's taking you so long?! Come back in with the laundry quickly! Can't you see it's going to rain soon?" Tsunade yelled.  
  
There was no response from either of the subjects in question. The two mentors made their way back out of the dining room and towards the main door, and the sight which greeted them greatly amused the two elders.  
  
Their two students were currently engaged in a heated argument/squabble/fight.  
  
"Who on earth are you?! What are you doing here?" Shizune was holding the basket of halfway-dried laundry in her hands and couldn't she where she was walking. As she tried to enter through the narrow door, she'd accidentally stepped on Arashi, who was sprawled there, exhausted with trying to untie his shoelaces. "Pervert!"  
  
"Old hag! What are you screeching about? Just look at yourself! You're so... FLAT. And your hair's too short! What are you, a transexual?" Arashi stood up and looked her from head to toe, excluding the parts that the laundry basket was blocking from his line of sight.  
  
"What are you looking at?! Pervert!" She dropped the basket instantaneously and held her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here? The maid? Or should I say, stable boy?" Arashi would have grinned if he wasn't utterly disgusted by her accusations of him. "Why, oh why, would the Great Me want to look at the Lowly You, a boy. I am straight. Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"I. Am. Not. A. BOY." She attempted to punch him with what little Taijutsu she knew of. Upon seeing that he was much quicker than her and being a boy, much stronger than her, she gave up and started punching and kicking and whacking him and set her mind on doing as much damage to him as she could.  
  
"Not very convincing, is it?" He stared amusedly at her pathetic attempts at harming him. "How about this, join the Konoha Ninja Academy. You've heard of it, haven't you? You mightn't be the best student there, of course, but it's better than... the kind of things you're trying to do to me now."  
  
"I just graduated from the academy!" She glared at him. His eyes widened. He'd never seen her around before, and he'd only just become a jounin. "And you still haven't answered my question! What are you doing here, you stupid boy!"  
  
"What are you doing here? Go back to your Mommy, Mommy's little boy!" Arashi scoffed and kicked his shoes off. They both attempted to stalk into the house at the same time, causing them both to bang into each other since the doorway, as mentioned a good few paragraphs before, wasn't exactly a million miles wide.  
  
Five minutes into dinner  
  
"Stop taking all the vegetables, fag!" Arashi yelled as Shizune took the last piece of vegetable and put it in her bowl which she was holding in her left hand, on top of her rice.  
  
"Arashi, watch your pesky little mouth!" Jiraiya, on the other hand, was busy squabbling with Tsunade over whose student was more troublesome. "Oro's still the luckiest!"  
  
"... What?" The subject in question finally spoke up in that 'I-Am-Cute-And- Innocent-But-Better-Than-You-So-Stop-Looking-At-Me-Like-That' tone. He'd been absolutely quiet over dinner.  
  
"You don't have a student, do you?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't use that tone on us, you inexperienced brat!"  
  
"I am SO not a brat!" Orochimaru glared back.  
  
"WAAAAAH! Tsunade-sama! That barbarian hit me with his chopsticks!" Shizune wailed.  
  
"Arashi! Stop bullying her!" "Shizune, keep quiet!"  
  
One year later  
  
"YOU want to take the chuunin exam?!" Arashi rolled around on Shizune's bed, laughing his head off. "Look, don't kid me, boy! You're only nine."  
  
"So when do you expect me to take it? When I'm fifty?" Shizune snapped back.  
  
"... That's more like it! But – still not there. Maybe around eighty and you'll manage to pass." Arashi grinned. She yanked her pillow at him. He read the contents of the chuunin examination invitation slip over again many times. He'd personally taken the chuunin exam when he was seven, but that was because he was highly gifted. "Oh well, I shan't stop you."  
  
"But you're a jounin. At least tell me what the exam is like!" She tugged at his shirt pleadingly.  
  
"... It's easy."  
  
"... Very helpful, that piece of information. I'm sure I'll pass just knowing that." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously! Oh well. Up to you if you want to believe me or not." He did a backward roll on her bed and landed on the other side where he was further away from her and least liable to her physical torture. "But, really...! Shizune-chan is more talented than the other genins."  
  
He grinned. Shizune blinked.  
  
They'd be squabbling ever since the very first second they'd met, and in his entire life and hers, this was the first time he'd said something nice to her.  
  
She blushed and looked down at her feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it the very next second.  
  
"... Not to say that the genins are very talented..." He covered up quickly and hopped off the bed. "Come on, let's go do some training. I'm getting rusty!"  
  
The two had never been on good terms, due to a hopelessly bad first impression of the other, yet they were the best of friends. How sardonic. But it was true. Their mentors being comrades, they often spent time in the others' company.  
  
"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Arashi dodged Shizune's flying needles, did a forward roll, landed on one knee and hurriedly performed the seal for the summoning jutsu. Before his palm could come into contact with the ground, Shizune launched another set of flying needles at his hand. He pulled it back quickly and rolled over so he wouldn't get hit.  
  
"Noooo! Go 'way! I lose, I lose!" Shizune ducked and covered her head and duck-walked backwards as far away from the older boy as possible. She didn't know what jutsu that was, but all Arashi's new jutsus were totally nasty and not a single one of them was decent.  
  
For nearly a minute, she squatted there with her hands over her head.  
  
For nearly a minute, he stood there staring, the little toad he'd just summoned sitting on his head.  
  
She looked up just as he extended his hand to help her up. He grinned, and she smiled back.  
  
Arashi nii-chan... He can be nice if he wants to... I like this Arashi nii- chan...  
  
Shizune hugged her stuffed bear and rolled around in bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Shizune-chan... She looked so cute just now... And she wasn't scolding me. I like this Shizune-chan...  
  
Arashi folded his arms beneath his head as he lay still on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 


	3. I'm an Anbu! Well, kinda

Everything went back to normal after that incident.  
  
Arashi and Shizune returned to their usual squabbling. Jiraiya and Tsunade had long given up on trying to live together in peace and harmony.  
  
For Arashi, life was the usual waking up at 12 noon, screaming at the alarm clock realising that he was late for work before running all the way to the Anbu HQ for work and realising that he could simply have teleported there.  
  
For Shizune, life was the usual waking up at 7 to make breakfast for Tsunade, cleaning up the house and sweeping the front door before hanging the clothes to dry at 8 when the sun had risen, then start training at 9 when Tsunade was awake enough to teach / supervise her.  
  
Arashi'd just joined the Anbu force after complaining that the wages he earned from frogsitting Jiraiya's frogs were too little. Since he wasn't a big fan of torturing and killing people, he simply applied for a job as a Hygiene & Cleanliness Facilitator. Besides, he was only 14. Killing others would dirty his cute little hands and contaminate his innocent, sweet little mind.  
  
"Yeah, very little mind, indeed." Shizune stared at him when he told her.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." He whined.  
  
"You resemble that." She said flatly. "And what're you going to do there. It's not as if the Anbu needs wusses like you who can't hold a kunai without taking the time to complain about how the edges aren't sharp."  
  
"I'm a HCF!" He struck a pose and grinned cockily.  
  
"A.. Highest Common Factor?" She looked confused.  
  
"..." He glared. "I resent that."  
  
"... You resemble that." She replied as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"You –"He sighed, not bothering himself to argue with her. "It's called a Hygiene & Cleanliness Facilitator."  
  
"... Or simply put, a toilet cleaner." She stared.  
  
"... I resent that." He said, regretting it almost as soon as he'd said it. He stared at her, almost expecting her to say something. She stared back at him.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
"... You resemble that."  
  
Four years passed, and as usual, Arashi who was finally 18 arrived at work. He had been promoted from a HCF to a LCM (Lounge & Common-room Manager or Lowest Common Mutiple, for those who don't know ().  
  
It was his fifth day at work as an LCM and so far, there had been no problem. Thing was, it just wasn't fun. At least, while he was frogsitting the frogs that enjoyed sitting on him, Shizune would come over and send him lunch which he usually didn't eat, fearing that it was poisoned. Now – the person sending him food was an old, fat, ugly lady who seemed to have an obsession with him.  
  
"Pfft. Then again, doesn't everybody?" He sighed, grinning at his reflection in the ceiling-to-floor window he was polishing and sighed contentedly. "I am just so cute that I wonder if it's even possible to be this cute."  
  
Just then, the door opened and from the reflection in the mirror, he could see a figure of a woman step into the room. He quickly regained his composure and continued wiping the windows but she'd seen what he had been doing and was now staring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I wasn't slacking. I was just testing to see how polished the mirror was." He grinned sheepishly as he turned to face her. His face faulted as he saw that she was barely 15. "Uhh. Hi! Looking for your dad here?" Stare. "... Look, I know I'm cute – but can you say something? People might think I'm trying to seduce you."  
  
"Anko, what's taking you so –"Orochimaru entered the room behind the girl.  
  
"Eyy... Orochi-Jiji (Grandfather Orochi)." Arashi bowed, holding the window spray and newspaper used to wipe behind his back. If Orochimaru found out that he was spending his time doing 'mundane jobs' as he liked to call them, he'd be fired. After all, he was a sennin, and Arashi was his fellow sennin's disciple. It was bad for his reputation. Arashi thanked the gods that he had left his LCM apron somewhere in the locker room.  
  
Arashi looked at Anko curiously.  
  
"Anko, greet your senior." Orochimaru ordered.  
  
"... Him?" Anko stared with a look on his face which clearly showed that she was shocked that a self-obsessed guy like him was her senior.  
  
"... Her?" Arashi, on the other hand, was not at all surprised. After all, her attitude was so much alike Orochimaru's. If it wasn't for the fact that he was his teacher's teammate and thus of higher profile than him, he would've snorted there and then.  
  
"Oh, wait here. I'll go get that toadface here." Orochimaru seemed to have realised something and left the room.  
  
Anko sat down on the sofa, gathered all the magazines that had been messily strewn all over the coffee table and placed them in the magazine rack beside the sofa. Arashi watched as she did this, amusement clearly written on his face. He threw the newspaper he was holding into the bin, making a mental note to come back later to clear the bin.  
  
"... Hi. I'm Arashi. My teacher's Jiraiya." Arashi wiped his black hands against his shirt and stuck it out to Anko. She stared at him, then at his hand before shaking it, careful not to dirty her hands.  
  
'Pfft. She's such a high classed bitch like that snakeface.'  
  
"... Frogface."  
  
He heard her mutter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Frogface?"  
  
"... Oh. It's what Snakeface calls Jiraiya." Arashi shrugged. Anko glared at him for showing her teacher disrespect.  
  
"What a disrespectful twit." She scoffed.  
  
'And the same to you.'  
  
"I resent that." He grinned, trying to sound as if he was kidding.  
  
"You resemble that, exactly." She grabbed a magazine and flipped through it.  
  
'And you're a mirror image of me.'  
  
Just then, the door opened again. This time, Jiraiya and Orochimaru entered. Jiraiya gaped at Arashi and Anko and looked as if he was about to burst out laughing. Orochimaru seemed to have noticed that.  
  
"THAT, dunce, is my disciple, Anko." Orochimaru clarified.  
  
"Ooh. That dunce is your disciple? Impressive. She's almost as big a dunce as you are. You seriously are a good teacher, unlike me. Arashi here isn't half as dashing at me." Jiraiya nodded appreciatively. Orochimaru shot him a glare.  
  
"Anyway, dunce, may I ask of you to supervise her training while I..." Orochimaru had practically hissed the entire sentence out, amusing Jiraiya and Arashi to no end. "Pfft."  
  
"Go on vacation? Sure. You need it. Now, now – We were teammates for a reason. If you meet any hot girls, drop me a note and I'll be right there." Jiraiya grinned. Orochimaru glared at him again. Then something caught his eye.  
  
"Is that Mama Lemon window spray I see, boy?" 


End file.
